Dancing in the blood of the fallen
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: I was a bringer of death and pain, a dark worrier of the Dark Lord, his best, his first, his most loyal. The only person that could stand by side and claim those titles for his own, to share those honored names with me, Rodolphus Lestrange. Bella's POV after a mission. Lots of smut in this one.


It seemed the duel lasted hours, maybe it did, I don't know. All I remember is the adrenaline, the screams of the wounded and the dying. It was dark now, the silver moon hung in the ink black sky bathing the carnage of our massacre in pale light, it was so beautiful. The smell of blood, death and magic hung in the night air, all was silent now. I looked around at my fellow Death Eaters, we had lost few, they had lost many.

The mission had been a success, the spies killed along with the fifteen Aurors that had been assigned to protect them. We left none alive. My chest was heaving from my panting breathes, I was trembling with a mixture of a thousand emotions, lust, anger, passion, rage, desire. . . The list would be endless should I name them all. My blood was liquid fire in my veins, my heart thumping out the beat of the death drums. I was a bringer of death and pain, a dark worrier of the Dark Lord, his best, his first, his most loyal. The only person that could stand by side and claim those titles for his own, to share those honored names with me, Rodolphus Lestrange.

I closed my eyes and my own crazied laughs filled my mind, I was dancing in the blood of the fallen. My heavy curls were damp from sweat and the light rain that had started to fall. I could feel my own blood seeping through wounds I had just been graced with. I lifted my face to the sky and continued my merry dance, I could hear the others shouting, laughing, victory was ours again. I don't know how we had gotten outside in the grounds of this so called safe house, but I didn't care. I lifted my croaked wand to the sky and shrieked. My mad cackles followed as the Dark Mark appeared in the sky above our heads, this house was now marked by the Angel of Death.

I felt strong arms wrap around my corset clad waist, his lips on my throat, his teeth dragging along my skin. I purred, he growled. We Dissaparated. We landed in the grounds of Lestrange Manor still wrapped in each other, before out feet had touched down on the ground he had latched his lips to mine in a deep and lust filled kiss. I was off my feet again as he picked me up in his arms, his lips never left mine as he walked me towards to the house, all was silent apart from our panting breathes. I hissed in pain as he slammed my back against the stone wall, grazes and shallow wounds connected with stone and the pain sent a thrill of pleasure through my body to settle between my legs. Oh Gods, yes.

He was grunting like an animal, his lips trailing down my jaw to my neck, I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist as his hands roughly pulled my skirts up my legs. I tipped my head to the side as he tenderly placed butterfly kisses on my neck and over my pulse point, a shiver run up my spine and I softly moaned for him. The moan became a screech as his teeth replaced his lips and he bit down breaking my skin, I felt myself getting wetter.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Bella. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be begging me to stop." He mumbled against my skin as his tongue licked at the blood from the small cut he had just given me. "You look so beautiful when your killing them, the fire, the lust, I see it in those dark eyes, witch."

I whimpered a response, my hips involuntary jerking against his erection through his trousers. He chuckled low in his throat, his lips moving back to my mine. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he pulled back to meet my eyes, his own darkened to almost black with lust for me. We were dirt streaked, sweating and bloody. Worriers at our best. I tangled my hands in his hair and he forced me back to my feet, before I could even register what was happening I found myself bent at the waist over the low wall on the porch. I turned my head to look over my shoulder as I felt his hand pulling my skirts up over my hips, his other hand freeing his rock hard erection from his trousers. Here? Outside? Bent over like a muggle whore?

My silent questions were answered as he all but ripped my flimsy underwear from my body and his fingers trailed over my ass down to my dripping entrance. I pushed my hips back onto his hand needing him to touch me, the burning ache was getting to much.

"Eager you little slut?" He taunted me, teasing me with his fingertips on my clit.

"For you my stallion, I'm always eager for you."

He moaned at my breathy response, his hand coming down with brutal force on my ass. My hips jerked forwards into the stone wall I was bent over, I'd have bruises later. I groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His hand came down again, he liked to dominate me. I liked to let him. I cried out in pain as his fingers dragged over a shallow wound on my thigh, he hushed me tenderly, leaning over my back and pinning me down to the wall. He pushed my heavy curls off my neck and his lips kissed a path over my skin as his fingers ran back over my sore ass. I whimpered again, he liked the noise, it made him feel powerful. And he is, he is powerful, strong, my stallion.

I could feel the head of cock pressing against my entrance as his hands moved to grip my hips, with one brutal thrust he buried himself inside me, he moaned, I screeched. He didn't give me time to adjust to the invasion, his thrusts were frantic and hard. With each pounding movement my hips crashed against the stone, his cock hitting all the right places inside me. I was moaning, whimpering, almost screaming.

"Do you like it rough my little whore? You like it when I fuck you like this don't you, Bella."

"Yes, yes, yes. . . Yes. Harder, Rodolphus, harder. . ."

My words made him growl like some sort of wild beast, his hand tangled in my wild curls and he tugged me upright. With his cock still locked inside me, he pushed my front up against the side of the old wooden front door, his hand reaching down to lift my leg and place my foot on the low wall I was just bent over. He groaned in my ear as the new position let him go deeper. I was trembling like a sixteen year old virgin. He'd pushed past that point of comfort, my stallion was well blessed in the manhood area. I whispered to him softly as he stayed still for a moment and savored the feeling of my wet heat enveloped around him.

He moved slowly, long strokes that dragged down my walls and back up again in a steady, slow and almost gentle rhythm. I felt my head spin and my back arched, my knees began to shake and I felt him wrap his arm around my stomach to hold me up as his stokes became harder and more frantic, he was close, I could feel him shuddering. I let out a loud shriek as his cock banged brutally against my G-spot.

"Cum, Bella. . . Cum for me, cum hard my Goddess." His lips were on my ear, his hot breath against my skin. "Let me have your gushing."

My iron strong nails clawed at the stone wall looking for something to grab onto, I felt a few of them snap at the force of my efforts, I was shattering, coming undone. I tipped my head back onto his shoulder and screeched my orgasm into the night, my inner walls gripped him tightly and he thrust roughly a few more times before letting his own seed fill me, adding to my pleasure. His teeth sank into my shoulder and he grunted and mumbled my name over and over as his thrusts finally slowed down.

He held me against him as he pulled out of me, I whimpered softly at the feeling and my eyes closed as he turned me and kissed me in the most tenderest of ways. His lips moving gently against my own as we both fought for air, I was trembling in his arms and he held me tighter. I felt the familiar tug of apparition and I opened my eyes as I felt the softness of his bed under my back and his weight on top of me.

I looked up at him hovering over me, his hand gently stroking my damp curls from my face, he was propped up on one elbow, my thighs either side of his hips. Our eyes met and silent words were spoken between us. I love you, I'd die for you, you're my life line. Please don't ever leave me. My love, my reason, my life.


End file.
